Morgan
Private''' Morgan''' is a US Army Ranger and a member of Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. He appears as a lesser character during the mission "Wolverines!" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 during the events of the Russo-American War. Biography Morgan appears as part of Hunter 2-1's original fireteam that was deployed into Virginia to evacuate civilians and high-value individuals as well as assist in defending the area from the attacking enemy. During this operation, they are tasked with securing a VIP codename "Raptor's", whose helicopter was downed whilst evacuating him to safety. Hunter 2-1 headed out to the crash site in two Humvees. They were within visible range of the smoke coming from the crash site when a Russian BTR-80 suddenly appeared from the side of the street directly in front of the two vehicles and opened fire on them: destroying the head vehicle (and killing half the fireteam in consequence) and then firing on Morgan's vehicle. Sgt Foley and the squad in the second vehicle bailed out just as the BTR opened fire, however, and ran behind a nearby house. Morgan, whose squad is now down to just four, has to proceed with the mission on foot. When his squad reaches an alley by a diner, they are attacked by Russian soldiers who had just landed. The squad is forced to fight their way down the alley and into the diner parking lot, where a truck of Russians arrives. From when the squad enters the alley and onwards, Morgan can be killed at any point in the mission. The squad fights their way across the Business District to Nate's Restaurant, where Raptor's chopper has crashed outside. After Foley talks to Wells, Morgan heads up onto the roof of Nates with Ramirez and the Rangers defending the restaurant. When the enemy UAV begins launching missiles at the building, the Rangers along w ith Morgan jump down from the roof and take up positions in the dining area and cover Ramirez, Dunn and other Rangers who are crossing the parking lot in order to get to the gas station diner where the UAV operator is located. After killing the operator and Russian Airborne in the diner, Ramirez's squad starts heading back, when Russian aircraft sweep past and bomb Nate's, where Foley, Morgan and the other Rangers had been located.When the player returns to the now decimated Nate's, Morgan can be found inside a concreted part of the building behind the front desk. Foley and the rest of the squad then continue with their mission, where they move Raptor over to the Burger Town and later evacuate the Business District after heavy contact, however Morgan stays in Nate's and does not RV with the convoy. He stays in a strategic position in the concrete room. He will be killed by the large Russian force that chases you to the Hum-vees but they can be defeated, shielding Morgan. Morgan's weapon is always the M240, suggesting that he is the automatic rifleman for the squad. His appearance is randomised like all other supporting allied NPCs. Rangers can been found with the name 'Morgan' in all of the Ranger missions including Wolverines! as the name is randomised. All of these 'Morgans' are randomly generated and look different every time. Trivia *Morgan is always and only seen in the level "Wolverines!" with the same name, rank and weapon. *If Morgan is killed before the BTR stops by the ammo crate (only possible through friendly fire, which almost always results in being sent back to the last checkpoint), Foley will yell "Dunn, cover him!" as opposed to "Dunn, Morgan, cover him!" Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers